


Danse Macabre

by 3star4life



Series: Spooky Fics [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cemetery, Corpses, Dance of Death, Death, Frottage, Halloween, Heavy Petting, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late at Night, M/M, Macabre, Making Out, Mild Gore, Personification of Death, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, hyuken, no detailed deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Jaehwan & Sanghyuk don't expect their graveyard make-out session to be rudely interrupted. Little do they know, they are about to be special guests of a peculiar affair.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Spooky Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Danse Macabre" by Camille Saint-Saëns. Happy Spooky (VIXX) Season!

Jaehwan isn’t entirely sure what is giving him the most chills right now: the cool October night, the crunches of the crisp leaves, the chirping of crickets, the moonlight illuminating their path in an otherwise fortress of darkness. He shivers in his sweatshirt and parka, tightening his hand in Sanghyuk’s hold, as the taller of the two leads them forward. He moves away some of his blond fringes away and bemoans, “ _Hyoagiee_ ~” saccharine voice whiney enough to wake up the dead from their slumber, “why do we have to be here at the cemetery? Can’t we just go back to my apartment? Put on a scary movie or something...” he trails off, hoping to sound nonchalant so his boyfriend doesn’t detect any traces of nervousness.

Sanghyuk turns around to face Jaehwan, mischievous cat-like grin fully on display, raising an eyebrow, “Oh? Someone can’t wait to get me back to their place?” he teases. 

Jaehwan feels his cheeks heat up, a buzz anticipation suddenly running through his veins. He coyly gasps, “What?” he rubs his thumbs over Sanghyuk’s hand as he adds in a bashful voice “Can’t I just want to watch a scary-weary movie with my handsome boyfriend?” fluttering his eyelashes in a kittenish manner.

The taller male tosses his head back and guffaws, fully turning around and pulling Jaehwan closer to him, unoccupied hand reaching to grip the blond’s waist. The older male lets out an ‘oof’ as he bumps into Sanghyuk’s firm chest, brown eyes widening as he looks into the younger male’s piercing gaze. 

The younger male grins, giving Jaehwan’s waist a firm squeeze. “We can definitely do that,” he says tilting his head as his face moves closer, lips brushing gingerly brushing over Jaehwan’s cheekbones till they ghost over the tip of his ear. Jaehwan feels the puffs of warm breath on the shell of his ear, “but why don’t we do something...reckless, ” he says as his hand moves down to Jaehwan’s back, settling on the curve of his ass, “rebellious,” he cups the globe as he nuzzle his nose against Jaehwan’s temple, whispering “ _naughty_.” as he crashes their lips. 

Jaehwan’s arm wraps around the broad shoulders, fingers immediately sinking into Sanghyuk’s brown locks as he pulls. Sanghyuk’s hand in turn cradles the back of his head, kissing him as if to suck the life out of him. Jaehwan lets out a little whine when the younger male bits his lips, shuddering as he feels Sanghyuk’s tongue slide in and brush the roof of his mouth. 

The taller male walks backwards without breaking their kiss, pulling Jaehwan along with him until the back of his calves hit a tombstone, sliding down to sit on top of the grave. He peppers fleeting kisses throughout the blond’s face as Jaehwan sits on his lap, holding the older male closely as he pulls the parka off of him. Sanghyuk hisses when Jaehwan’s groin brushes against his hard-on as he kisses the older male's neck.

Jaehwan mewls when he feels Sanghyuk’s teeth mildly scraping against his neck as he grinds against the younger male. His hands clutch onto a fistful of Sanghyuk’s hair as the younger’s lips travel from his neck to the collarbone peeking out under his sweatshirt, whimpering as the hand on his ass gropes the cheek, pushing their groins closer. He opens his eyes out and blinks when the characters on the tombstone catches his attention. 

_Lee_.

The blond tilts his head in curiosity, giving Sanghyuk more access to his neck and shoulders letting the younger male take full advantage as a hand pulls at the sweatshirt to leave more bites. Jaehwan tsks, “Hey you’re gonna stretch out my sweatshirt!” he playfully hits Sanghyuk on the head with a pout, gently pushing the eager male away. 

He doesn’t expect the look of feral _hunger_ in Sanghyuk’s eyes as the younger stares up at him, panting through a sheepish smile. Jaehwan swallows the lump in his throat and whines “Sorry, guess I got carried away.” Sanghyuk says with a chuckle. He pecks Jaehwan’s pouty lips, moving to leave lingering kisses against his jaw, “You’re so delectable, I can’t help myself.” he mumbles against the skin, pulling Jaehwan down to grind up against him. 

Jaehwan keens at the feeling as his hands try to push down Sanghyuk’s leather jacket. The younger male takes the hint and pulls away to take his jacket off. Jaehwan’s gaze falls at the name on the gravestone once more.

_Here lies_

_Lee Hongbin_

_Beloved son & brother _

_1818-1846_

The blond finds himself frowning, eyebrows scrunching as he reads the text. 

Sanghyuk stares at his boyfriend’s pensive expression in confusion, his hand reaching out to cup a cheek. “Hey, you okay?” he asks in earnest, rubbing his thumb against Jaehwan’s cheekbone.

Jaehwan looks at Sanghyuk’s face and nods, shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” He straightens his back and clears his voice as he pushes Sanghyuk against the gravestone, sitting down _just_ on top of his crotch. He sighs, circling his hips for good measure, relishing in the groan his boyfriend lets out. “Now where were we?” he asks in a playfully husky tone. 

Sanghyuk scoffs and pulls Jaehwan down for a searing kiss, other hand gripping the older’s hip, slowly sliding up and under his sweatshirt. Jaehwan moans against Sanghyuk’s mouth as his own hand grapples at Sanghyuk’s defined chest and abs over the other’s t-shirt, whining against Sanghyuk’s lips as he feels the younger male’s finger tips brush against his nipple. He almost wants to laugh as his mind drifts off at the situation. Here he is his dry-humping with his boyfriend like two horny teenagers. The cliche of doing this in a graveyard on the night before Halloween, all Hallow’s eve, is not lost on him. 

He giggles at the thought of them being two males in their mid-to-late twenties sucking face like they’ve never done this before. When he opens his eyes slightly, his eyes immediately go to the few texts not covered by Sanghyuk’s shoulder. Jaehwan finds himself pouting once more and stills.

_From 1818 until 1846? That’s barely thirty years._ He thinks to himself.

Sanghyuk pulls away and scans his boyfriend’s dejected face. “Hey,” he asks, reassuringly squeezing the warm waist below the older’s sweatshirt, “what’s wrong?” 

The blond on his lap sighs, lips pursed and bruised, doe-like eyes wide and blinking, pink blooming from his puffy cheeks to the bridge of his pointed nose; Sanghyuk wants to coo at the older male...almost as much as he wants to fuck Jaehwan into the ground.

He rubs circles against Jaehwan’s hips as the other shakes his head with a breathless laugh, “No, it’s nothing.” he starts, “It’s a little silly I guess...I was just thinking about how young the guy was.”

Sanghyuk scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “The guy?”

Jaehwan nods, motioning towards the tombstone with his chin “Yeah, the guy whose grave we’re on.” The taller male glances behind him and turns back towards “He was only twenty-eight when he died.” Jaehwan adds with a pout and Sanghyuk doesn’t try to suppress the smile breaking out on his face. How’d he get lucky enough to end up with such a cute boyfriend. 

“Actually it was twenty-seven.” an unknown voice adds from behind Sanghyuk. “I hadn’t celebrated my birthday yet.”

Both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk’s eyes widen, heads snapping towards the deep voice. Jaehwan yelps when he sees a figure seated on the tombstone, looming over the couple as both he and Sanghyuk scrabble to get away from the grave and stand.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Jaehwan shouts, moving in front of Sanghyuk out of protectiveness, despite being a couple inches shorter and much smaller in comparison. The taller male calmly pulls the blond by his shoulders and moves in front of him, giving a death glare to the person in front of them.

The figure tilts his head with a hum, “That’s no way to greet a host.” it drawls out as it stands to his full height. Now that he’s standing, they see that the stranger is a _tall_ man. Jaehwan takes a sharp intake of breath, noting how _handsome_ this _young_ man is. The velvet suit-jacket he has on appears to be a dark shade of maroon or perhaps purple under the moonlight as the cream ruffles of the blouse peak out in the middle. His black hair styled into a neat comma shakes ever so slightly as he lets out a hearty chuckle. Sanghyuk subconsciously gulps as he makes the mistake of staring at the stranger’s deep brown eyes. “Especially after the, well, amorous congress you were engaging in...on my grave.” He flashes a cryptic dimpled smile, extending a hand, “Lee Hongbin.”

Sanghyuk feels Jaehwan’s hands gripping his arm, the other’s shaky breath hitting the back of his neck. He ignores the uneasy tingle going down his own spine, choosing to stand up straight. “What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull?” he demands in his most authoritative voice. Even if he feels a tinge of fear, he’s not about to let some asshole ruin their night.

The stranger raises an eyebrow, bringing back his extended hand as he chuckles at the panicked couple, “No need for such foul language, my friend.” he says. His smile immediately drops, gaze piercing at the two “But believe me when I say that there is no bullshit here; this is _my_ eternal home on which you two were hoping to fornicate.” he nearly snarls in disgust, malice dripping from his baritone voice.

Jaehwan shivers, perhaps due to the chill of the night or perhaps due the anxiety he feels building up. Frankly, Jaehwan doesn’t know if this is a real ghost in front of them or some handsome punk playing a trick: he’s ready to go home. With a sigh he pulls at Sanghyuk’s t-shirt, “Sanghyuk, look let’s just grab our jackets and get out of here.” he nearly whispers to his boyfriend. 

Sanghyuk turns to Jaehwan and looks back at the stranger. Keeping an eye at the stranger, he walks towards the grave. “Okay man, sorry for sitting on ‘your grave,’” he says calmly, slowly retrieving their jackets from ground, “but we don’t really have the time for this right now so we’re just gonna head out.” he adds as he backs up towards Jaehwan. The older male puts his parka on 

The handsome male tilts his head, a devious grin plastered on his face causing Jaehwan to shudder with uneasiness. “Leave?” the stranger questions, sitting back down on top of “his” grave. “But it hasn’t even started yet. You’re a bit too early I’m afraid.” he concludes, dismissing the confused couple with a wave of his hand. “Besides, we’re always welcoming any _spectators_ to join our _waltz_.” he adds, white, perfect teeth sparkling from the moonlight.

Jaehwan inhales sharply and nervously laughs, “Ha, that’s very generous of you to invite us,” he says as he takes Sanghyuk’s hand in his own, “but we’re gonna give that a pass. Anyways, thank you!” he adds, turning around quickly and bumping into something hard, nearly stumbling onto the ground.

He feels Sanghyuk’s warm chest on his back, large hands immediately holding his waist so he doesn’t fall. The duo’s head snaps up to find a man in his twenties standing a mere few inches from Jaehwan, clad in nothing but some black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with fringes, toned abs on full display. Jaehwan’s jaw drops as an equal rush of panic and desire shoots to his brain. The man in front of his slicks his black hair back, parted in the center with a buzz cut on the side. 

“Easy there pretty boy.” the man murmurs with a low voice as he smirks. 

Sanghyuk immediately pulls Jaehwan away, causing the older male to yelp. He shoots a glance at _Hongbin_ to see if the first stranger has moved. Hongbin, still seated on “his” grave, raises an eyebrow at the brunet and shrugs. He holds Jaehwan tightly and glares back at the nearly shirtless man in front of them. 

The man in turn starts walking closer to them, eyes set firmly on the blond, as if Sanghyuk isn’t fuming behind him. He extends his hand to Jaehwan and has the _gall_ to wink, adding “Kim Wonshik, babe. What’s your name, gorgeous?”

Jaehwan finds himself at a loss for words as Sanghyuk’s eyes widen in disbelief. He grits out through his teeth “His name is none of your business.” The new stranger, Wonshik, finally looks over Jaehwan’s shoulder to acknowledge the brunet’s presence. “Move out of our way.” he nearly snarls. 

Wonshik sizes up Sanghyuk and chuckles “But what’s the rush? It’ll start in just a few seconds.” He shoots the couple a mysterious grimace, chilly autumn breeze ruffling the fringes on his jacket. 

From behind him a woman dressed in a yellow floral evening gown and doll-like eyes appears, slinging an arm over his shoulder “Oh what’s this Shik? Do we have new participants this year?”

Jaehwan shoots Sanghyuk an alarmed look, a semblance of panic underlying it.

In front of them Wonshik shrugs, “I guess so Hyuna. They’re keen on leaving though.”

The woman gasps, “What?! You mustn’t leave now! It’ll be midnight soon!”

Sanghyuk splutters, annoyance and frustration burning up inside. “Who? What are you guys even talking about?!” he shouts. “I need you guys to move away from us right now.”

Jaehwan scrunches his eyebrows and checks the clock on his wrist. _11:59._ It’s true, it is almost midnight, but why are these weirdos making such a fuss about midnight. His eyes bulge as he pulls at Sanghyuk’s jacket. “S-sanghyuk…” as his quivering finger points at Sanghyuk’s left. Sanghyuk follows his boyfriend’s finger to see multiple figures, all dressed in different assortments of clothing aimlessly walking around the graveyard. Figures that weren’t there when Sanghyuk and Jaehwan had initially giggled their way into the cemetery, folks that were nowhere to be seen even the pair were walking away from Hongbin or confronted by Wonshik and even Hyuna. Suddenly the once empty burial ground has tens upon tens of people roaming the grounds. The blond gasps and grabs Sanghyuk’s arm as he watches a woman in her seventies yawn on-top of a grave, only her top half visible, the bottom half hidden below the grave. The woman pushes herself up and stands, wiping at her frock as if to get any excess dirt off. “Sanghyuk...I-i think they’re all dead.” he whispers to his boyfriend.

The younger male’s jaw drops when he notices a headless man passing by, dressed in a denim shirt and pants. The bleached blond hair atop the head in his hands practically glows in the moonlight as the man places it carefully back on top of his body, feline eyes scrunching as he maneuvers it back on. Once it’s back on rotates it, working out any kinks as a jarring noise fills the air as he glances over at the couple with an intense glare.

He hears Hongbin laughing from behind them, “Oh that’s just Taekwoon! Don’t let the loose head daunt you, he wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

Sanghyuk barely registers the other male’s voice as he shakily exhales, his arms reaching back to wind around Jaehwan as he tries to move back. The yard is filled with groans and cackles and murmurs as the dead continue to roam. He looks around to see if there is any exit or a path out only to find multiple bodies in each direction. He vaguely hears Wonshik laughing and registers Hongbin twirling. Swallowing the lump of anxiousness in his throat, he turns to Jaehwan taking both of the older male’s cheeks into his hands “Jaehwan listen to me. We’re gonna get out of here. I’m gonna get you out of here.” he implores, the blond nodding with wide eyes in his hold. “Good.” he says, grabbing the other’s wrist and turning to find the dead all stilled where they are, looking up in one direction.

Jaehwan follows their gazes to see a man in a hooded-cloak standing on-top of a crypt. The man stands still, his head down, eyes closed. He feels Sanghyuk’s grip around him get tighter, looking at the younger male to see a look of worry in his face. He glances down at his watch to see the _11:59_ switch to _12:00_. As soon as the bright colors switch on his wristwatch, he hears a loud bell tolling. He feels compelled to look up at the cloaked man as the bells continue to toll, each ring sounding louder than the last. It’s strange, Jaehwan has never heard a bell this late at night, yet here he is, hearing it ring for the _eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and finally, a twelfth_ time. He feels queasiness throughout his entire body as he shakes. 

The cloaked man looks up for the first time at all of the people below and laughs. He gracefully takes a hand out of the cloak to reveal a violin, gingerly placing it on his shoulder. The opposing hand takes out a sophisticated bow. He scans the crowd and gives a cheshire grin. “And now…” he starts, positioning the bow against the violin “we dance.” What comes from the instrument is absolute dissonance, a cacophony, causing Jaehwan to recoil. From the corner of his eyes he sees all of the other’s around him stand up straight, then in a fluid motion moving in synchrony. The music moves onto a smoother faster pace, as the people start to move with it. 

Jaehwan feels Sanghyuk grab his wrist, “We need to go, now.” he whispers. The blond nods as the taller male starts running towards an opening. He can hear an invisible orchestra joining in with the strumming of the violin, glancing back up on-top of the crypt to see the cloaked man passionately playing. A lady in a fancy night gown moves in front of them, dancing in-tune as another swaying man in a suit and top-hat joins her, taking her hands as they dance to a waltz. Sanghyuk manages to push past the dancing couple and pull Jaehwan along with them as the music builds up more and more.

They find a clearing and run towards it, ignoring the dancing bodies surrounding them. In a sudden the cloaked man is in front of them, playing the violin as the music has suddenly slowed down. He hears Sanghyuk sharply inhale as the man nearly three feet away from them plays the violin. Suddenly Jaehwan finds himself feeling light, his body swaying to its own accord, as if he has no control over it. He turns to Sanghyuk as his boyfriend turns to him, the taller male immediately taking his hand and gripping at his waist. The alarm on the younger male’s face tells him that he has no control over his body either. 

Within a few seconds, they push each other away, their bodies continuing to twirl and dance. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk look at each other in fear, as they contort in odd ways, no control. The blond feels a cold, steely hand grasp his waist. He turns around to face Hongbin, or what was once Hongbin. His handsome face now a mere skull with hollows where his eyes and nose should have been, his regal velvet suit now dusted with dirt and torn all throughout. A scream bubbles up in his throat, pushing against his larynx, begging to be let out. Yet, Jaehwan can’t. Even as he’s swayed from place to place by this corpse of a once handsome twenty-seven year old man.

He hears himself panting in panic, eyes scanning to search out for Sanghyuk. His is completely surrounded by decay and despair, the once vibrant fancy clothes now ragged and ruined, once handsome faces and bodies replaced with roughened white bones. He finds himself being flung from Hongbin’s spiny grip to a corpse in a leather jacket. He sees deprecating flesh where there was once smooth skin, as the man smirked at him, dirtied teeth peeking from the hole in his cheek. Jaehwan finds himself hyperventilating as they continue to twirl, still looking for Sanghyuk. 

Wonshik twirls him around and pushes him towards a woman wearing a frilly black dress, an eye sticking out from her socket. Jaehwan’s hand instinctively holds her hands and sways with her. He feels tears brimming in his eyes as his traitorous body dances on as all his mind thinks of is _Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk_. The skeletons dance around them in tantum, with vigor as if their life depended on it, as if their _death_ was caused by it. He twirls the women once more and lets her go, as another cold figure grabs him to dance. Jaehwan finds himself dancing for what seems like ages, eyes never not looking for his boyfriend. At one point he’s let go and he feels his hands link with cold, rough skeletons, glancing to his right and finding the former denim-cladded male. He feels his left hand gripping onto a freezing, slippery hand, turning to find a corpse dressed in a bloodied wedding-gown. 

The blond snaps his head up to find Sanghyuk’s gaze, the younger male with a look of absolute terror, his hands linked with some women in a nun’s outfit and a man dressed in a red suit. Jaehwan knows his tall, big boyfriend is fearless, but in that moment as their eyes meet all he can see is a young boy with wide alarmed eyes and a gaping shocked mouth. The blond opens his mouth to yell out for the other but the attempt is futile, with the strain in his throat choking him as no sound comes out. They all dance in this circle, hands joined. He hears the sound of a bassoon and they all still, linked hands dropping. 

He glances up to find the cloaked figure on top of the crypt playing out the lone notes on the violin. As the music starts to slow once more, he notices the dead slowly move back from the circle and leisurely walk back towards their graves, as if in some trance. The cloaked male plays the last note of the song and moves down from the crypt. 

Jaehwan feels helplessly stuck as he watches the cloaked man move towards Sanghyuk, with such grace he almost feels the other is floating. He sees his boyfriend staring at the other male in awe, as the cloaked figure pulls Sanghyuk in for a brisk kiss. Jaehwan watches those familiar lips touch those of the stranger, brushing seamlessly over one another. When the cloaked figure lets go of Sanghyuk, the taller male stares at the other in a daze.

The mysterious man turns towards Jaehwan, moving away from his boyfriend. As the man approaches him, Jaehwan notices the smooth skin, alluring eyes, high cheekbones. His body is paralyzed as the cloaked figure stands directly in front of him. The man tilts his head, elegant fingertips reaching out to caress Jaehwan’s jaw, drawing him closer. _He’s so beautiful_ Jaehwan gasps to himself, his mind completely focused on the man in front of him. He closes his eyes when his lips connect with the soft, warm lips of the stranger. There is a stir of emotions inside of him, bursting throughout his body. For only a fleeting moment does he remember how Sanghyuk had kissed him so passionately earlier that night, as if to suck the life out of him, only this time...perhaps it was literally being coaxed out of him. 

He whimpers when he feels the stranger pull away leaving him feeling unbelievably light, tears streaming down his face. 

His eyes are still closed when he feels a tender brush of a thumb on his cheek. “ _Shh, there there._ ” says a soft and compassionate voice. Jaehwan slowly opens his eyes to find this beautiful, cloaked stranger gives him the most tranquil smile. “ _It is over now_.” he says in a merciful voice flashing an ethereal smile. Jaehwan gasps out a breath as the other male moves away from in front of him, only to see Sanghyuk who is longingly staring back at him, tears brimming his eyes. His hands are reaching out towards Jaehwan as he mouths something silently. The blond nearly wheezes, lips quivering, trying to reach out for the other, another breath fighting it’s way out. 

“ _I'_ _ll always lo-._ ”

Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I've got the inspiration after hearing "Danse Macbre" by Camille Saint-Saëns and have been listening to this piece non-stop the past couple of days (listen [here](https://youtu.be/YyknBTm_YyM) if you want). [Here](https://aleteia.org/2018/10/24/the-spookiest-music-for-halloween-danse-macabre/) is also a fun article that helped me with inspo. 
> 
> The personification of death playing the violin is supposed to be Hakyeon (all though I haven't specifically mentioned that in the fic). There are a few blink-and-you'll-miss-pairing moments but I felt they weren't strong enough to tag. Hope you all liked it!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3star4life).


End file.
